icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Seddiemonster/iGo to Prom - Part 5
Hello good people of the internet. It is Seddiemonster once again telling you about my fanfic. Now if you haven't read the past couple of chapters, Sam and Carly have been discussing their prom plans. Meanwhile, Freddie and Gibby are doing the same thing. Difference, Freddie has a date to the prom named Jessie. So does Sam, but are these two lying about having a date? Or are these people actually real? Hmmmm.... we'll have to look into that in a couple more chapters ahead. So here we are, Chapter 5 is finally here. Hope you enjoy it you guys. <33 ( Btw, I finally took your advice guys. I made my account on Fanfiction.net so follow me on there too. ) In Mr. Binkly's Classroom...... Carly: *walks in with Freddie* Freddie: So... Carly: So... Freddie: Who's the lucky guy you're going with? Carly: What do you mean? *takes a seat* Freddie: I mean as in your date to prom. Carly: Oh I don't have one. Freddie: Seriously? *smiles and takes a seat as also* Carly: Yeah. But I'm not gonna be alone. Freddie: Ohh... *looks away* Carly: I'm gonna be with Sam. Freddie: Sam? But Sam already has a date. Carly: She does? Oh, well she never told me about it. Now I'll be all alone. Freddie: Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Carly: About what? Freddie: I wanted to know if maybe ----- *bell rings* Sam: *walks in class* Mr. Binkly: Tardy again Samantha. Sam: What's new? Mr. Binkly: Of course. Okay guys, we're pairing up in teams. Pick your partners quickly. Sam: *motions Carly to join her* Carly: Sorry, I'm with Freddie. Becky: Pssst! Sam, over here! Wendy: Yeah Sam. Sam: *sighs* Alright. *walks over to their group* Wendy: It's so obvious. Sam: *takes a seat* What are you babbling about? Becky: You're totally in love with him. Sam: What?!! Wendy: *looks over to Freddie* Sam: No I'm not. *looks away* Becky: Sammy, let's not deny anything. Sam: Shut up! Wendy: So you do still love him. *squeals* Sam: For the love of fatcakes, please shut up!! Becky: If you do, then why aren't you speaking to him? Wendy: Becky, don't you see? She's way too broken right now. Sam: Excuse me? Broken? Wendy: Look at him. He's basically suffocating Carly. Becky: Ohhh. So he likes Carly? *looks in Carly and Freddie's direction* Sam: *stares at her with a blank face* Just be quiet, before you damage your brain more than it is. Wendy: Sam, go talk to him. Sam: No. Wendy: Dude, why not? Sam: Because... he doesn't even notice me. Wendy: Yes he does. Sam: No he doesn't. All he cares about is Carly. Becky: But wait, isn't he going to prom with some other chick? Sam: Yeah Jessie. Wendy: Jessie Fisher? Sam: Yeah. Becky: The hillbilly. Wendy: Have you seen her? Sam: No. Becky: Wait, are you going to prom? Sam: Yeah why? Wendy: Well do you have a date? Sam: Uhhh... sorta. Becky: Great. All you need to do is try and make Freddie jealous and show your guy off in front of him. Sam: That is the most idiotic thing I've ever heard in my life. Well, besides the time when my mom told me that babies come from dinosaur eggs. Besides, I doubt he'll get jealous. Wendy: Why? Sam: He doesn't love me. He never did. Wendy: Don't say that. You know he loves you. Becky: Yeah, just give him a little time. He's probably confused. Sam: Confused about what? Seems like he already made his choice. *looks at Carly* _____________________________________________________________________________________________ At the Shay's Apartment.......... Spencer: *on the phone* Look, I'm just trying to find the directions to her house............No!! I'm not going to Jen's house just to play with her pet kangaroo. Ms. Benson: *walks in with T-Bo* T-Bo: Hey Spencer! Spencer: *on the phone* I'll call you back. *hangs up the phone* Do I seriously need to get some locks on my door? I mean... Ms. Benson: We need peanut butter. Spencer: Huh? What are you guys doing? Ms. Benson: None of your beescheese! T-Bo: Don't be rude Ms. Benson. He's just curious. Spencer: Uhh, you don't have to tell me. T-Bo: We have rats. Spencer: Rats?! Ms. Benson: Yes rats. Icky, sticky, huge rats. Spencer: Shouldn't you let Lewbert know or, call an exterminator? T-Bo: Talk to Lewbert? Ms. Benson: Call an exterminator? T-Bo: Why should we call an exterminator?! Ms. Benson: Ugh, and the last person I wanna see is Lewbert. Spencer: Wait, why would you use peanut butter anyway? I thought rats liked cheese. Ms. Benson: Well you thought wrong!! T-Bo: Again with the rudeness man. Ms. Benson: Look, I'm trying to get rid of these rats. If you wanna be all sweet on him, then ask him for you stay over here until you find a place of your own. T-Bo: Well..... Spencer: Do you still need peanut butter? *holding a jar of it* Okay guys that was it. Hope you liked the T-Bo and Marissa subplot. LOL you don't see that very often ;D So don't forget to tune in for Chapter 6. Ooooooh drama. And definitely tell me what you think so far down below in the comments. Thanks so much for reading my fanfics (: <33 Category:Blog posts